pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Rolo
Welcome to PvXwiki. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 20:53, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Thanks! Rolo 00:07, 28 December 2007 (EST) Resurrection on monks They're often useless. Also, if a chance death does occur, you want a battle rez that doesn't take long to cast. By the time you get a second death you will have killed at least one boss, so recharge isn't a worry and res sig would work fine.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 20:37, 3 January 2008 (EST) :I don't agree. My wife and I have finished all four chapters (to include the Titan quests) with two hero monks and they are the only two with rez, typically Resurrection Chant. Those hard rezzes have recovered the party from heavy casualties during battle--in fact, I've learned to not give up when a wipe looks imminent because I don't know how many times we've said, "Holy crap I can't believe we still pulled that off!" I very rarely retreat, for retreating is frequently the very thing that makes a battle go from sour to fatal. :For those 6 seconds of rez time, the foe AI frequently doesn't see the monk as an immediate threat anymore and will often change targets. Even if a re-target doesn't occur, Resurrection Chant demands the monk to have substantial health anyway and can therfore take a little beating. :When I am monking, I will most certainly perform a tactical rez on party members who influence the battle (why I look at everyone's build before we begin: crappy build = rez-after-the-battle and, occaisionally, not at all if your playing is a hazard). Rolo 23:30, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::hehe, What's funny is that I'm getting flak for not including rez on my interrupter hero. Rolo 11:04, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::hmmmm...You got me rethinking the rez on hero monks thing, at least the Blessed Light Hero. I certainly would not say its useless, but your way may be better. I'll have to fiddle with it some to find the optimum. The ideal would be to put rez on your top two or three survivable characters, oder? --Rolo 20:59, 4 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=358080&oldid=358039 First of all, that's not where it would go on the noticeboard. Second, that's already on the noticeboard. In two places. As well as on the main page talk, and probably gcardinal's. Third, gcardinal's probably the only one who can fix it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:59, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, it's been mentioned three times by three different people in three different areas of the admin noticeboard and it is still not fixed. Obviously clearer guidance is warranted. :I reported it once. When I followed-up weeks later, my comment was deleted and gcardinal said several bugs were fixed, a cleanup of the page is needed. "Oh, good, PvXConvert is working again....not." For all I know, it was broken/fixed/broken again. Due to the absence of "We are aware of this problem." (hint hint), I reported it again. :I reported a problem in the best manner I could find. Perhaps contacting someone who can add "Report broken link" would be more useful instead of slamming someone trying to help and deleting feedback. So much for Guildwiki:Assume good faith and PvXwiki:Ignore All Rules. :-/ --Rolo 14:02, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Sorry if I came across as angry. I was just frustrated that it didn't look like you bothered to check the noticeboard to see if it was already there or to read the instructions on the noticeboard for reporting problems. This issue seems easy to fix, but gcardinal (or maybe hhhippo) would be the only one who could fix it, and it might not be so simple. Unfortunately, gcardinal has a real life, and he's been working on a number of things (including a search system). Just trust that he'll get around to it. In the meantime, they can still be accessed normally from . And I didn't delete your reporting of the problem, I just moved it to the appropriate section. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:32, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::I can totally appreciate that...wreckless comments do abound and that is frustrating...I certainly didn't want to add to that. The admin page looks a lot better now (don't forget: not all of us have been here long to see it evolve...seeing it for the first time was overwhelming...kinda like seeing Pensacola right after Ivan...hehe). The thing is, I must have spent almost an hour trying to figure out if/how I could fix the link and then where to report it. :::A search engine would be nice; I am surprised there isn't one built into the wiki engine itself. The way the categories, articles, etc. are designed and formatted facilitate finding the desired (and related) PvX content quite easily and efficiently. Excellent work and thank you. --Fellow Type-A,Rolo 18:07, 4 January 2008 (EST)